Beasts Of Mayhem
Beasts Of MayhemBeasts Of Mayhem (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 9 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:04:02-1:04:04). Sony Pictures. Lead Singer says: "We are the Beasts of Mayhem!" was the band performing when Mayhem came on the stage and was captured in the 2016 movie. History The Beasts of Mayhem were billed for Rock Revenge Fest XIV in New York City. The band took to the stage shortly after the Ghostbusters arrived. They passed each other on a staircase while Jonathan the Theater Manager told the Ghostbusters about his encounter with Mayhem. The band performed their song "Low Then High" when the Ghostbusters investigated downstairs. As they performed "Want Some More", Mayhem emerged from the stage. The singer was impressed and signaled approval to the Lightboard Operator. The Operator shouted that wasn't his doing. The singer told the crowd they summoned Satan himself but he was interrupted when Mayhem threw him into a stack of speakers. The crowd thought it was an act and cheered. The Ghostbusters got onstage and captured the ghost then they got a standing ovation. The Beasts resumed performing. Jillian Holtzmann grabbed the short haired guitarist's guitar and smashed it against the floor. She tossed it back to him and said she couldn't pay for it. Members *Adam the Lead Singer (portrayed by Adam Ray) *Eugene the Bass Guitarist wears shades (portrayed by Eugene Cordero) *Ely the Drummer (portrayed by Davey Jones) *Rock Guitarist (portrayed by Ryan Levine) *Rock Guitarist with long hair (portrayed by Dan Teicher) *Keyboardist (portrayed by Theodore Shapiro) Trivia *Theodore Shapiro is also the composer of the Ghostbusters Score. **Ryan Levine and Theodore Shapiro wrote both "Beasts of Mayhem" songs on the Ghostbusters soundtrack. *Adam Ray portrays the lead singer and is also the voice of Slimer. *In the alternate scene The Beasts of Mayhem: **The bass guitarist is named Eugene.Beasts Of Mayhem Lead Singer (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): The Beasts of Mayhem (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:00:03-0:00:05). Sony Pictures. Lead Singer says: "Shut up. Shut up, Eugene." **The lead singer sunk all of his money into the performance's special effects in anticipation of being scouted by the head of Thunder Gun Records.Beasts Of Mayhem Lead Singer (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): The Beasts of Mayhem (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:00:06-0:00:12). Sony Pictures. Lead Singer says: "You guys, I sank every last penny I have into some kickass effects and the head of Thunder Gun Records is scouting us." *In the alternate scene The Singer Gets High, the lead singer remarks he is a Coffee Bean barista.Beasts Of Mayhem Lead Singer (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): The Singer Gets High (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:00:17-0:00:19). Sony Pictures. Lead Singer says: "I'd love to quit the Coffee Bean." Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 08 **Chapter 09 Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Deleted Scenes ***The Beasts of Mayhem ***The Singer Gets High References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016BeastsOfMayhemLeadSingerSc01.png|Adam the Lead Singer GB2016BeastsOfMayhemLeadSingerSc02.png| GB2016BeastsOfMayhemLeadSingerSc03.png| GB2016BeastsOfMayhemBassGuitaristSc01.png|Eugene the Bass Guitarist GB2016BeastsOfMayhemElyTheDrummerSc01.png|Ely the Drummer GB2016BeastsOfMayhemGuitaristShortHairSc01.png|Short hair Rock Guitarist GB2016BeastsOfMayhemGuitaristShortHairSc02.png| GB2016BeastsOfMayhemGuitaristLongHairSc01.png|Long hair Rock Guitarist GB2016BeastsOfMayhemGuitaristLongHairSc02.png| GB2016BeastsOfMayhemKeyboardistSc01.png|Keyboardist GB2016BeastsOfMayhemKeyboardistSc02.png| GB2016BeastsOfMayhemSc01.png|Full band GB2016BeastsOfMayhemSc02.png| GB2016BeastsOfMayhemSc03.png| GB2016BeastsOfMayhemSc04.png| GB2016BeastsOfMayhemSc05.png| GB2016BeastsOfMayhemSc06.png| GB2016BeastsOfMayhemSc07.png| GB2016BeastsOfMayhemSc08.png| GB2016BeastsOfMayhemSc09.png| Behind the Scenes MayhemIlouraVFXProcess01.jpg|From Iloura VFX breakdown Reel MayhemIlouraVFXProcess05.jpg|From Iloura VFX breakdown Reel Category:GB:2016 Actors Category:Minor character